A Deadly Romance
by Rylee87
Summary: Hope didn't have much in life, but she did have her friend Michael. One day Michael goes to get a shave from Sweeney's barber and when he doesn't come back Hope goes to find out why. What she finds frightens her. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

It was a hard time in London. Many people were poor and had to scrounge around for money or food. Some people had a business so they had money coming in. Other people who had a business weren't doing so well.

Hope was working as a baker; she was good at cooking. She knew she was lucky to have the job since the owner of the shop didn't like her much. The only reason she got the job was because her friend Michael worked at the shop and begged his boss to hire her.

Hope was forever grateful to Michael because if he hadn't helped her get that job she would have been living on the streets.

The day started out like any other day. Hope had a hard time getting up in the morning and most of the time Michael had to come and force her out of bed. Even though Hope was twenty-six she still acted like a child some times.

"Why is it so hard for you to get up in the mornings?" Michael asked.

"Because I'm a night person not a morning person."

"That's not an excuse."

"Yes it is."

Michael just rolled his eyes and then left to get ready for the day; Hope did the same. Once they were ready they left to the bakery.

Once they got to the bakery they started their work. Michael went to the back of the shop and started baking the bread. Hope was stuck at the counter, taking people's orders. She loved baking, but the owner of the store, Cody, never gave her the chance to bake. Hope figured it was because he still had a grudge against her mother and was taking it out on her.

Every day Cody took an hour break so during that time Michael managed the counter while Hope got to bake. Her specialty was baking cakes and she was very talented when it came to decorating them. Her latest master piece was a chocolate cake with frosting. It was square and she used green frosting to make three leaves in each corner. Then she took blue frosting and made a rose in the center of the cake. Lastly she used different color frosting to make a bird near the rose.

Hope and Michael would quickly change places just before Cody got back. When he asks who made the cakes Michael says he did because if he knew Hope made them Cody would be angry with her.

"I don't understand why he doesn't like you so." Michael said when he and Hope were on their break.

"We've been through this." Hope replied.

"I know, but I still do not understand. It wasn't your fault after all."

Hope sighed. "I suppose it's not."

"But you still think it is?"

Hope was silent for a moment. Then she said, "I know it is."

Hope stood up to go back to the shop. "Hope, when will you stop blaming yourself?"

"Never."

The rest of the day went on like usually. Customers came in and out to browse or buy. Michael was back baking and Hope was helping customers and cleaning the shop. Cody was going back and forth between the baking and helping customers.

That night when Hope and Michael got back home they went on the roof and looked up at the stars like they do every night.

"That one looks like a cupcake." Michael said, pointing to a group of stars.

"The one next to it looks like a dog."

"There's one that looks like a two layer cake."

"I see a ship."

"Oh hey, that one looks like a pie. Maybe pumpkin pie. Or apple. Probably cherry."

Hope laughed. "Seems like you have food on your mind."

"Well, I did just get done working at the bakery. That group looks like a flag. There, that wasn't a food."

"I'm sure you just said that even if it did look like some sort of food."

"What else do you see?"

"I see…" Hope was silent for a minute. Then she sat up and sighed. "A broken heart.

Michael sat up and looked at Hope. "Come on, Hope, don't be sad. You know I hate to see you depressed. It's been three years. I know that that's not a long time, but you need to move on. Look ahead in your life to the good."

"And what good is in my life?"

"You have me."

Hope stared at Michael. She knew she had him and could count on him. He was a very goo friend, but that wasn't enough. He was Hope's only friend and what would become of her if anything happened to him? What good would be in her life then?

Hope said nothing to Michael and just walked back in the house. Michael sat on the roof for awhile.

The next day Hope was still a little depressed. Michael tried talking to her, but she kept saying she was fine and didn't want to talk at the moment. Michael had been Hope's friend since they were kids and he had always been there for her and helped her out when she was in trouble. Now he felt like he was letting her down and he didn't know what to do.

Hope was putting some freshly baked bread on a shelf. She was trying to keep herself busy so she didn't think about last night. She knew that she hurt Michael when she asked what good she had in her life. She didn't mean that Michael didn't mean anything to her.

"Hope, I know you don't want to talk, but there is something I need to say." Michael said as he came up to her.

"Michael, I'm sorry about last night." Hope said before Michael had a chance to speak. "I didn't mean what I said."

"I know you didn't. You're just depressed and thinking about…about the past."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I forgave you long ago."

Hope smiled at Michael.

After the bakery closed Hope and Michael walked home.

I'm going to go to the market tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Michael asked.

"Are you going to go see that Pirelli fellow?"

"I just like to go and laugh at his outfit. You have to admit he wears some weird clothes."

"Too bright for my liking."

"So, do you want to join me?"

"I think I'll pass. I need to get some things done tomorrow?"

The next day came and Hope was feeling better. Michael was still trying to get her to go to the market, but she kept refusing. Finally Michael gave up and just went to the market by himself.

Hope had seen Pirelli before and she thought he was a joke. He had an Italian accent and wore the brightest and ridiculous clothes she had ever seen. He was supposedly a good barber but Hope wasn't too sure about that.

Hope didn't do much throughout the day. She cleaned a little around the house, but other then that she read her book. Hope loved to read. She could always be found with her head in a book if she wasn't busy doing something else.

Later Michael came back from the market.

"Did you have a good time?" Hope asked.

"You should have come. It was an interesting day. Pirelli was selling this Miracle Elixir that is supposed to grow hair. This guy, his name is Sweeney Todd, said that the elixir was only piss and ink."

"Isn't that lovely?" Hope said sarcastically.

"Anyway he is a barber and challenged Pirelli to a shaving contest. Sweeney won."

"So sorry I missed that."

"Well, I thought it was interesting. I might go get a shave from Sweeney Todd one of these days."

"That would be a good idea. You could use a good shave."

"Maybe you should come with me and have a bite of Mrs. Lovett's meat pies."

"No thank you. I tried those one time and I was sick for a week. Makes me not want to eat pies any more."

A few days had passed and Michael decided it was finally time for him to get a shave. He tried to get Hope to come with him, but she kept refusing.

"I don't want to just sit around while you get a shave."

"Maybe you can give Mrs. Lovett some baking tips for her pies."

"She's going to need more help then I can give her."

"It will get you out of the house."

"I have things I need to get done."

Michael sighed in defeat. "All right, you don't have to come. I'll be back in a while." Then Michael left.

Hope decided to pass her time by going to the market. She didn't really have anything to do at home.

She browsed the many shops, but didn't see anything that got her interest. It's not like she needed to buy anything, but it was nice to see what the shops had and if she found anything she liked then that was fine with her.

Hope decided to go in one last shop before she went home. It was a new shop that had things like seashells, rocks and ships. Michael loved ships and Hope knew he would love this part of the shop.

There were different sized ships, helms, anchors and there was a board that had all the different kinds of knots sailors use. Hope thought this would be a good idea for a gift for Michael to make up for her not going with him.

She browsed the shelves and looked for the perfect gift. Finally she found one he would like. It was a ship in a bottle. She looked at it and wondered how they got the ship in there. She must have looked at it for almost ten minutes wondering. Finally she went to pay for it.

On the way home Hope was stopped by Sara. She used to be a friend of her mother's, but when she married a man with wealth she forgot all about Hope and her mother.

"Hope, it has been too long." Sara said.

"I'm surprised you remember me." Hope tried hard to hide her anger.

"Why wouldn't I? Your mother and I were such good friends."

"Until you married a rich man and forgot all about us."

"How is your dear mother?" Sara said as if she hadn't heard Hope.

"She died a while back."

"Poor thing. How are you holding up?"

"Well enough. Now I must be off."

Then Hope left before Sara could say anything else. She knew that Sara knew her mother died. She was at the funeral. Sara just liked making people feel bad. Since she married and became rich Sara acted like she was better then everyone. Hope disliked her and never wanted to see her again.

Hope thought that Michael would be home by the time she got there, but he wasn't. She thought that there were a few people there that wanted a shave as well. She put the ship on the dresser in his room.

Hope kept herself busy while she was waiting for Michael to return. She straightened up the house and washed what little dished were dirty. When she was done she looked outside and saw that it was dark. Michael left when it was still morning. Surely it doesn't take this long to get a shave.

Hope waited awhile longer in case he just got distracted by something on the way home. When it was nearly midnight she knew something wasn't right. It was too late and dark to look for Michael so Hope would start searching first thing in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning there was still no sign of Michael so Hope began her search. She started in the market place and asked everyone that knew Michael, but they all said they hadn't seen him. She went to the bakery to see if Cody had heard from him; he hadn't. Hope checked all his favorite places, but still she could not find him. That only left one place: the barber he got a shave from.

Hope was staring at the building of Mrs. Lovett's meat pies; the barber was upstairs. Hope walked over to the building and up the stairs. She opened the door and saw a man standing over by the window across the room. When the bell over the door rung the man turned around. He had wild black hair with one white streak.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I hope so. My friend came in for a shave yesterday and he hasn't come back. Have you seen him?"

"So many people come and go it's hard to keep track of who I see. Your friend is probably fine."

Hope got a strange feeling from this man and it wasn't good. Just looking at him gave her the creeps and something was telling her to run.

"Maybe he got distracted in the market or went to a friend's house. I'll check there."

Hope quickly left the place. She knew that the barber had something to do with Michael's disappearance. She didn't know how or why, but she knew Michael went in and never came out.

Hope was determined to find out what happened to Michael so she decided to stake the place out. Michael probably wasn't the only one who never came back from the barber. Hope made sure that neither Mr. Todd nor Mrs. Lovett could see her.

Hope saw a man go up to the barber and waited nearly ten minutes, but he never came out. She wanted to go up there and see what was happening, but she knew she couldn't because then she would get caught.

A while later another man went up to the barber and just like the first he never came out. Hope was getting more curious and her curiosity kept growing when another man didn't come out of the barber.

If the barber did kill the men then what did he d with the bodies? Hope didn't see him come down so she knew he didn't get rid of them himself. If he kept them in the room someone would have seen the bodies. Unless he keeps the bodies in a closet or something and gets rid of them at night when the city is asleep. Though the question remains: why does the barber kill?

At night Hope went home and kept wondering what was going on. All day she watched people go up for a shave, but they never came down. Hope couldn't go to the law because she didn't have any evidence. How was she going to prove that the barber killed the men?

Hope soon fell asleep with questions swimming in her head.

The next day Hope wanted to spy on Mr. Todd more so she told Cody that she wasn't feeling well. She walked back to Fleet Street to see if she could find anything new. As she was walking she saw a sign taped to a wall. She would have walked right passed it if on word didn't stick out: Mrs. Lovett.

Hope stopped to read the sign and saw that Mrs. Lovett was having a grand opening for her pie shop. Hope had tasted Mrs. Lovett's pies once before and they weren't the best. What did Mrs. Lovett do to make her pies better? She would have had to make them better since she was having a grand opening.

When Hope got to the shop she was still trying to figure everything out. Mr. Todd had to bee killing since no one came out, but why? Is he just a mad man? Another question was why Mrs. Lovett having a grand opening? Everyone knows she has the worst pies in London.

Hope saw someone go up to the barber and just like the others he never came out. Just then something clicked in Hope's mind. The people that get a shave never come out and Mrs. Lovett is having a reopening of her pie shop. Is it that they are using the bodies in the pies? Hope got sick at the thought.

That night was the reopening of Mrs. Lovett's pie shop and everyone must have been curious on what the pies taste like because the shop was packed. Hope thought that was the only explanation. Mr. Todd didn't leave to get rid of the bodies and no one else came and got them? How else could he have gotten rid of them?

After awhile she went home, but she couldn't sleep. So many thoughts and questions were in her head. How could no one else not know what was going on? She couldn't be the only one that had a friend or relative go for a shave.

The next day she was suppose to go into work, but she wanted to go back to Fleet Street, though she forgot to tell Cody that she wouldn't be coming in.

When Hope got to the shop she saw an old beggar woman looking suspiciously at the place.

_Now I know I'm not the only one who has suspicions._ Hope thought.

"There's something not right about her." The woman said when Hope came up to her. "She's the devil's wife."

"What makes you say that?"

"The signs are there. Watch for the signs." Then the women left.

Hope thought the woman was crazy…then again she may have a point. There was something not right about that shop and Hope was going to find out.

Hope took a deep breath and walked up to the barber shop. She put her hand on the door handle and her heart started pounding. She didn't know why she was doing this or what would happen. All she knew was that she wanted to find out exactly what happened to Michael.

Hope opened the door and Mr. Todd turned from the window and looked at her.

"You again?" He said.

Again Hope took a deep breath. "I know you are up to something. I have been watching you and everyone that comes up here never comes back down. My guess is that you killed them and I want to know why."

In a quick movement Mr. Todd walked over to Hope, shut the door behind her and slammed her against the wall; putting his razor to Hope's throat.

Even though Hope had a razor pressed against her throat she showed no fear. He could kill her in a second, but she was not afraid.

"Why have you been spying on me?" Mr. Todd asked.

"My friend came to get a shave from you and never came back. Wouldn't you get suspicious? You didn't think you could keep getting away with this?"

"I still am getting away with it. You have no evidence."

"I'm sure I can find something."

"You know, I can just kill you to make sure your mouth stays shut."

"Yes you could, but then more people will be wondering where I am and start looking."

"No one knows where you are."

"One other person does." Hope was lying, but she wasn't going to let Mr. Todd know that.

There was silence between them as they stared in each others eyes. Mr. Todd had cold and emptiness in his eyes. Hope's eyes were full of determination and never once showed fear.

Mr. Todd pressed his razor to Hope which cut her a little and blood started dripping down her neck. Hope thought for sure that he was going to kill her, but she still wasn't afraid.

Footsteps could be heard from outside and Mr. Todd quickly got away from Hope and hid his razor. Hope turned around with her back facing the door and tried to wipe away the blood.

A boy of about twelve came in the room. "Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett needs help down stairs. Who are you?" He directed his question at Hope.

"She is my new assistant." Mr. Todd said. "Tell Mrs. Lovett I will be down in a minute."

The boy nodded and then left.

Hope heard footsteps coming towards her so she turned around and saw Mr. Todd. He gave her a rag.

"Clean that blood off your neck and then come downstairs." Then he left the room.

Hope couldn't believe what happened. Mr. Todd said she was his new assistant. Is he going to stay true to his word or kill her once he gets another chance? But if he kills her then that boy will wonder what happened. Unless he is in on this as well. Hope didn't think a boy would be involved in kill, but she didn't know for sure.

Hope quickly wiped the blood from her neck and went downstairs to the shop. When she got in there she saw the boy sitting at the table and Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett weren't around.

"So, you're Mr. Todd's new assistant?" The boy asked. Hope just nodded. "My name's Toby. What's yours?"

"Uh, Hope."

"That's a pretty name. How do you know Mr. Todd?"

What was Hope going to say? She didn't know how to answer that. She was relieved when Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett came back in the room from the bake house downstairs.

"You must be Mr. Todd's new assistant." Mrs. Lovett said. "I'm Mrs. Lovett. What is your name, dear?"

Hope figured she really was Mr. Todd's new assistant, but she hoped she wouldn't have to stay here.

"Hope."

"Lovely name. Would you like a piece of pie?"

Hope remembered the last time she had one of Mrs. Lovett's meat pies; she was sick for a week.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry."

Mr. Todd headed outside and he motioned for Hope to come. When they got upstairs Sweeney closed the door and Hope felt uneasy. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she kept telling herself she wouldn't die because then the boy would want to know where she had gone. Unless Mr. Todd came up with a story to explain her disappearance.

"So, your name is Hope? Interesting name." Mr. Todd said. His voice was emotionless and it sent chills down Hope's spine. "You will be living here from now on."

"I can't do that. I have a home and a…family."

"Well, you will have to come up with something to tell them. I need you here so I can keep an eye on you. I will let you go home tonight, but if you are not back by tonight I will come looking for you." His voice got cold along with his eyes.

Hope took a step back. Why was he letting her go for tonight? She could go to the law after she leaves. Didn't Sweeney think of that?

Sweeney took a step towards Hope, his eyes showing angry. "Go now before I change my mind and kill you." Sweeney put his hand on his razor.

Hope didn't have to be told twice; she quickly left. Once she was out of sight from the shop she stopped to catch her breath. She was beginning to think that confronting Sweeney Todd was not a good move, but that was just like hope: always acting before thinking. She now knew the truth and she knew Michael was dead. She was truly alone in the world now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope got to her house; the place that was everything to her. It held so many memories and some of those memories she wanted back. Hope went inside and got everything that she wanted which wasn't much. When she was done she went into Michael's room and grabbed the ship in the bottle she had gotten him. Then she left.

Hope went to the bakery to tell Cody that she would no longer be worker. He would probably be mad at her for not showing up today.

"Hope, where the hell have you been?" Cody asked when Hope walked in the shop.

"Cody, I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I only hired you because Michael begged me and since he disappeared I don't think I need you any more."

"Why are you taking out everything on me? Ever since my mother turned you down you have been taking it out on me."

"That's because you are the reason she refused me."

"I only told her the truth about you. You only wanted one thing from my mother and it wasn't affection." Then Hope walked out of the bakery.

Cody wanted Hope's mom, but Hope knew Cody wasn't the nicest guy around so she tried to protect her mom from his deceiving ways. Cody had a hatred for Hope ever since.

Hope slowly walked back to Sweeny Todd's barber shop. She didn't know what would happen when she got there or what would become of her. She didn't know how long she would be Sweeney Todd's assistant or if he planned on killing her. All she knew was she was going to be a prisoner.

Hope hadn't realized how slow she was walking because by the time she got to the shop it was night fall. She took a deep breath and then walked up to the barber shop.

When she opened the door the room was dark and had an eerie feeling about it. Her heart was pounding as she held her breath. She didn't know what lay beyond the door in the darkness.

"You can come in." A cold voice said.

Hope jumped at the sound of Sweeney's voice. And let out the breath she was holding. She walked into the room with caution since she didn't know what was going to happen.

Sweeney lit a candle that lit up the room a little. Hope looked around the room more then she did the last time she was there. A chair sat in the middle of the room, a dresser on one side of the room and a bed on the other. There was also a mattress on the floor in the corner.

"This mattress is where you will sleep."

Hope looked at Sweeney, shocked. "I'm to sleep in the same room as you?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do. I don't want to be murdered in my sleep."

"You do not need to worry about that. I will not be killing you for awhile."

"Oh that is so much more comforting."

"Go to bed." Then Sweeney got in his own bed.

Hope laid on the mattress which was very uncomfortable. It felt like she was sleeping on a rock. Hope had a hard time sleeping because she was worried Sweeney would do something. She also had many thoughts running through her head. Mostly about what would happen tomorrow.

The next morning Hope was awaken by the mattress shaking. She quickly sat up and looked around; her eyes landed on Sweeney Todd who had kicked the mattress.

"Time to wake up."

Hope groaned quietly. It felt like she had only been asleep for a few minutes since she was up most of the night.

Sweeney put a plate down in front of Hope. "Eat."

Hope looked at the pie and was disgusted. She wasn't going to eat any pies that came from here. She got a sad look as she remembered Michael. This pie could be him, or another pie that someone else ate. Hope got sick of the thought.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Hope said as she pushed the plate away.

"Get up if you aren't going to eat. We have work to do."

Hope stood up. "You can't expect me to help you. I'm not a murderer and I refuse to kill anyone."

"I didn't say you had to kill." Sweeney said annoyed.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Hope was still afraid to know what Sweeney will have her do.

"Clean. You will clean any mess that I make."

"I'm not a maid." Sweeney glared t her and it sent chills down her spine. Hope sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll clean."

After awhile the first customer finally came in. Hope was praying that Sweeney would tell her to leave, but no such luck. The man sat down and Sweeney started putting the cream on the man's face.

Hope's heart was pounding as she tried to busy herself with something so she didn't have to watch someone murdered. Sweeney ignored her discomfort.

Time seemed to be going slow. Hope wanted to turn around to see what Sweeney was doing, but she knew that if she turned around then the moment Sweeney probably would kill the man. Hope waited a few more seconds then she heard the man's throat being sliced and the blood hitting the floor.

Hope knew she shouldn't turn around, but she had to know how Sweeney got the body out or where he put it. When she turned around she saw the man's lifeless body. Then Sweeney pushed a switch on the chair and the floor behind the chair opened, tipping the chair back and the man slid down.

Hope had to admit that was smart, but it still isn't right.

"Haven't you ever seen a dead body before?" Sweeney asked as he snapped Hope out of her thoughts.

"No." The truth was that she had and seeing another dead body and hearing the man get killed brought back memories. Memories that Hope didn't want to remember.

"There is a bucket and soap downstairs. Go get it and clean this mess up."

Hope just nodded as she went downstairs. When she got in the shop she saw Toby sitting at the table.

"Hello, Ms. Hope."

"Hi Toby. Where's Mrs. Lovett?"

"She's down in the bake house."

"Well um, do you know where a bucket and soap is?"

"Sure do. Follow me. What do you need it for?"

"Mr. Todd needs me to clean up something."

Toby led Hope to where the bucket was and filled it up with water for her and gave her a rag and soap.

"There you go."

"Thanks." Then Hope went back upstairs where Sweeney was cleaning his razors. They said nothing to each other as Hope started cleaning the blood.

As the day went on more people came in and everyone was killed. Hope knew this wasn't right and knew she had to do something. She couldn't just stand by and watch innocent people get killed. She decided that after Sweeney had fallen asleep she would leave and get the law.

Hope and Sweeney didn't talk much unless Sweeney was telling Hope what to do. Hope missed the conversations she had with Michael. She missed him so much and wanted him back. He was the only thing good in Hope's life and now that he's gone she has nothing.

Hope had her back to the door as she was looking out the window. She heard the bell ring as someone entered the room and she heard a familiar voice.

"So this is where you went?"

Hope turned around and saw Cody. Sweeney looked at Hope and then at Cody.

"You come for a shave?" Sweeney asked.

"Yes, I have. First may I ask what your relation is to Hope?"

"She is my assistant."

Cody laughed. "A female assistant to a barber? She is a poor worker and will bring down your business."

Hope was silent as she watched Cody sit in the chair.

"How do yow know she is a poor worker?"

"She used to work for me. Great useless girl. She could never do anything right."

Sweeney put the face cream on Cody; Hope looked back outside.

"I found a new guy to work at the bakery since Michael ran away and I fired you. Just in time too because I'm going on vacation. A good needed vacation."

Michael would never run away especially without her. They were best friends. Cody would have the same fate as Michael.

Soon Hope heard Sweeney kill Cody and drop him down in the bake house.

"Is it true?" Sweeney asked as he cleaned his razor.

"Is what true?" Hope said, still looking out the window.

"Are you useless and can't do anything right?"

"So I've been told."

Sweeney looked at Hope and then continued cleaning his razor.

Later that night Hope waited for Sweeney to fall asleep. She couldn't keep this a secret and she didn't want to be a part of it.

After awhile Sweeney finally fell asleep and Hope quietly got up from her mattress. As she walked to the door she kept glancing back to make sure Sweeney was still sleeping. When she got to the door she opened it slowly so the bell didn't ring. She tried to open the door, but it was stuck so she had to pull a little harder and win she did the door hit the bell and made it ring. She looked back at Sweeney and saw he was still sleeping.

Hope slowly opened the door more so she could escape. When she was out she shut the door quietly and went down the stairs. She was halfway across the street when she heard the bell.

"Damn." She quickly hid behind a wall and looked up at the shop. She didn't see anyone so she thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

Hope started walking away, but before she got too far she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was facing Sweeney Todd. His eyes were full of anger.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here." Hope said, not afraid to speak. "I don't want to be a part of what you do."

"You should have thought about that before you barged in."

Hope shrugged Sweeney's hand away and turned to run, but she wasn't fast enough. Sweeney threw Hope over his shoulder and walked back to his shop. Once in there he threw her to the floor.

Sweeney kneeled down next to Hope as he took his razor and put it against her neck. Hope's heart was pounding.

"You are not leaving. You'll stay and do as I say."

"I would rather die."

"That can be arranged."

"Then why don't you kill me? Shut me up for good?"

Sweeney stared at Hope, keeping his razor to her neck. Hope didn't know what he was thinking or what he would do.

Suddenly Sweeney took his razor away from Hope's throat and grabbed her shirt as he stood her up. He pushed her against the wall.

"You will stay and you will keep your mouth shut. Now go to bed." Then he pushed her onto her mattress and went to his own bed.

Hope was confused. Sweeney could easily kill her yet he doesn't. Hope could still escape and go to the law, but still Sweeney does not kill her. She couldn't help but wonder why. His he keeping her alive for a reason? And if so what is that reason?

Hope laid in her mattress and tried to sleep. She had a feeling that Sweeney was watching her. It took her awhile, but she finally fell asleep dreaming of a time when she was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Hope was relieved when she didn't have to watch Sweeney kill. Mrs. Lovett wanted to go shop around the market and convinced Sweeney to go so they all made an outing of it. Hope thought Sweeney only went because Mrs. Lovett wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed. Sweeney stayed close to Hope to make sure she didn't run.

"Do you have to watch my every move?" Hope whispered to Sweeney.

"I don't trust you."

"Well, you're making me uncomfortable."

"Good."

Hope tried to ignore Sweeney, but she could always feel him staring at her.

As Hope was looking at the stores she saw someone she didn't want to see. She tried to turn the other way so he didn't see her, but it was too late.

"Hope, it has been awhile since we last met."

"Indeed it has, Turpin."

"I went by the bakery the other day, but Cody said you quit. Why is that?"

"It doesn't matter to you why I quit. And why were you looking for me?"

"Do I need a reason to see you?"

"Yes. You never wanted anything to do with me then and I doubt you want something to do with me now."

Turpin was about to say something, but at the moment Sweeney walked up next to Hope. Turpin didn't seem too thrilled about seeing Sweeney.

"So, you're friends with the barber?" Turpin asked Hope.

"We aren't really friends."

"She is my assistant." Sweeney said.

"So you left the bakery to work for a barber? You never did make the wisest choice."

Hope looked away. She never did like Turpin and the only reason she put up with him was for…

"We need to get going." Sweeney said as he grabbed Hope's arm.

Hope could tell that Sweeney didn't care for Turpin…then again who did? Though it seemed Sweeney really didn't like him. Hope could see hatred in his eyes.

Soon the four of them left the market and went back to the shop. Hope didn't like being in the room with Sweeney. He was quiet and she wasn't sure what he was going to do. Some times she wanted to know what he was thinking.

After moments of silence Sweeney final spoke. "What connection do you have to the judge?"

"Why do you care?"

Sweeney grabbed Hope by the neck and pushed her against the wall. "You will tell me how you know Turpin."

For the first time Hope wasn't going to let Sweeney hurt her like this. She kneed Sweeney in the stomach. Sweeney let go of Hope as he clutched his stomach.

"You don't need to know. That is my business."

"Stupid girl." Sweeney took out his razor and put it against Hope's neck. "I can kill you at any moment."

"Then do it. What are you waiting for? Kill me. KILL ME!" Sweeney didn't move. He just kept his razor to her throat. "You threaten to kill me, but you don't. Why is that? Just kill me and get it over with."

"You aren't afraid to die?"

"Why should I be? I have nothing to live for and if you kill me then I can finally be with my family."

Sweeney took his razor away from Hope's neck. For the first time he was starting to wonder what happened in Hope's past.

"If you threaten to kill me then you better kill me. If you don't plan on killing me then stop threatening me."

"Fine, I won't threaten you." Then Sweeney went over to the window and looked out.

Hope wasn't sure she heard right so she decided to ask. "Did…did you just say you won't threaten me any more?"

"Do you have hearing problems? Yes, that's what I said."

"So then that means you aren't going to kill me?"

Sweeney looked at Hope. "For now anyway." Then he looked back out the window.

Later that day a customer came in and like all the others Sweeney killed him. Hope turned her back every time, though she still felt guilty and didn't know what to do. After Sweeney finished killing his last customer for the day Hope looked at him.

"Um…Why do you kill? Is there a reason or do you just do it for fun?"

"It's none of your business."

"You can't keep it a secret forever. I will find out some day."

It has been a few weeks since Hope became Sweeney's assistant. Keeping to his word Sweeney hasn't threatened Hope which surprised her. Hope had tried escaping once more, but again she was caught by Sweeney so Hope stopped trying.

Sweeney was looking out the window like he always did. Hope was sitting on her mattress and Mrs. Lovett came up to bring them food.

"I can't believe today is the fifteen already." Mrs. Lovett said, trying to make a conversation.

Hope looked at her. "What did you say today is?"

"The fifteenth. Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Fine…just fine."

The day was coming up. Just three more days. Hope wasn't looking forward to it and if she could she would skip that day. However she can't so she would just have to live that day.

"Hope, are you all right?" Mrs. Lovett asked again. "You spaced out there for a minute."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think." Hope said the last part to herself.

Hope wondered if she could get away from Sweeney for that day. Just for one day and then she would come back. She had to escape and she was praying that she wouldn't get caught.

The next day started out like any other day. Sweeney rudely woke Hope up, gave her some food (not pies since Hope kept refusing to eat them) and then they began work.

"Can you try not to get so much blood every where when you kill?" Hope asked after Sweeney killed someone.

"No." Sweeney answered as he cleaned his razor.

"I'm tired of cleaning up after you. Why don't you clean up your own damn mess?"

"Because you aren't useful anywhere else and besides I need to keep an eye on you."

Hope hated hearing that she wasn't useful. She's heard it practically her whole life and she was tired of it. "I am too useful. Just because I can't do what you do or anyone else doesn't mean I'm not useful. You don't know what I can do. I have my own talents that make me useful and you have yours."

"Are you finished?" Sweeney asked. And though he didn't show it he was taken aback by her outburst.

Hope sighed. "Yes." Then she went back to cleaning the blood.

Just then Mrs. Lovett came in. "How are things in here?"

"Just peachy." Hope said sarcastically.

"Well, if you two don't have anything to do then why don't you join me and Toby for a picnic?"

"More customers will come." Sweeney said.

"There is no harm in taking a break."

"We took one yesterday when we went to the market."

"I've packed enough lunch for the four of us."

Sweeney knew Mrs. Lovett wasn't going to give up just like yesterday so he decided to go. He wasn't happy and he preferred to be slitting throats then going on a picnic.

"Cheer up, Mr. Todd." Toby smiled. "This is going to be fun."

Hope was enjoying her time out…well, as much as she could with Sweeney always watching her.

When they got to the park Toby picked out a place to sit and then Mrs. Lovett set out the blanket and the food.

"Help yourselves." Mrs. Lovett said.

Hope reached into the basket, hoping the food wasn't pies. To her relief it wasn't so she started to eat.

After awhile Mrs. Lovett started talking about living by the sea. It was obvious that she had feelings for Sweeney, though Sweeney did not share those feelings.

"Hope, do you want to go for a walk?" Toby asked after he was finished eating.

"Sure." Then the two of them went off.

Sweeney went to go after them, but Mrs. Lovett pulled him back. "Let them go. They'll be fine."

"Hope, do you have a family?"

Hope wondered why Toby asked, but she told him anyway. "No, I don't."

"I don't either. If you could would you go back and change things. Or if you couldn't would you want to go back and spend some time with your family?"

"Probably not. If I went back to change things then I wouldn't be the person I am today. Things might have ended up worse if my family was still here. And I wouldn't want to go back and spend time with them because I couldn't stay forever and when I come back without them I would be devastated and I don't think I could bare that."

"Well, I can understand the last part, but what if things turned out better if your family was still around?"

"I doubt things would have been better?"

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it."

"So why did you decide to work for Mr. Todd?"

Hope laughed. "You're curious, aren't you? I didn't have a choice really."

"Why not?"

"I have to make a living some how and Mr. Todd was the only that would hire me." Hope lied. "Not exactly what I want to do, but it will do until I save enough money." Though Sweeney never gave Hope any money.

Soon they all headed back to the shop and it wasn't long before a customer came for a shave.

"I came by earlier, but you weren't here." The man said.

"Yes, I was out with friends."

"That's nice. It's good to have friends."

Like with every customer Sweeney killed him and after every kill Hope would clean up; she still hated doing it.

"What did you and the boy talk about?" Sweeney asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You didn't tell him anything that you might regret telling him, did you?"

"Like I would tell him we are up here and killing people…well, you killing people and me cleaning up your mess." Sweeney glared at her. "We talked about family, ok?"

After a few more killings and Hope cleaning up it was time for bed. Hope didn't feel as uncomfortable as she did the first time she started staying here, but she was still uneasy about sleeping. She always had this fear that Sweeney would kill her in her sleep.

~Dream~

Hope was looking out the window, watching a group of young men that were causing problems.

"I'm putting a stop to this." Someone said.

Hope turned around and looked at a man. "Tristan, please don't. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Tristan kissed Hope. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Just come back to me safely."

"I will, Baby." Then Tristan left.

Hope looked out the window to keep an eye on him, praying he would be all right. Tristan walked up to the group and was telling them to stop causing problems and to leave. Then group just laughed as they encircled him.

One of the men hit Tristan from behind and then another man hit him and soon they all ganged up on him.

"Tristan!" Hope yelled. She ran out of the room and outside, but by the time she got there the young men were gone and Tristan was lying on the ground, bleeding.

Hope ran to his side and held him in her arms. "Tristan, please be all right."

"I'll be fine." Tristan said weakly. "This is just a scratch."

"We need to get you to a doctor."

Tristan tried to sit up, but pain shot through his body and he fell back down. "Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea."

~End of Dream~

Hope awoke and looked around the room. She was back in the shop. Hope laid back down as tears rolled down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Hope couldn't get the dream out of her head. She hadn't had that dream in a long time. She knew the reason she did last night was because the day was close. Just two more days.

Every time Sweeney killed a customer Hope would clean out without argument. After awhile Sweeney was starting to wonder since he is use to Hope arguing about everything.

"What are you doing?" Sweeney asked Hope.

"Cleaning up after you." Hope said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Without argument?"

"You said I have to clean up so that's what I'm doing."

"Since when do you listen to me?"

"Since when are you so talkative?"

"Don't change the subject."

Hope stopped what she was doing and looked at Sweeney. He had never been talkative to her. It's like he is a completely different person now.

"Are you sick?"

Sweeney gave Hope a confused look. "Of course I'm not sick. Why?"

"You just seem to be talking to me more that's all." Hope finished cleaning the mess.

"You have been acting strange today. You haven't argued or objected to anything I've told you."

"Maybe I'm getting tired of arguing."

"Or maybe you have something on your mind like that dream you had last night. I was awake when you woke up."

"Ok so I had a nightmare. That's not unusual."

"What was your nightmare?"

"Now I know you're sick. Why are you so interested all of a sudden? Before you couldn't care less about me."

Sweeney was about to answer, but someone came in the room. They both looked over and Hope's eyes widened while Sweeney's eyes got full of anger and rage.

"Excuse the intrusion." Beadle Bamford said. "I was told I would find Hope here and they were right."

"What do you want?" Hope asked.

"It's not what I want, but what Judge Turpin wants. He would like you to come to his house for a chat."

"Well, you can tell him I have to decline. My work comes first."

"Why don't you have the day off?" Sweeney said.

Hope looked at Sweeney like he was crazy. "No, I couldn't possible. There is too much that needs to be done."

"The work will still be here when you get here."

Hope couldn't believe that Sweeney was letting her go. Was he planning something? She didn't know.

"Then it's settled." The Beadle said. "Shall we be off?"

Hope looked one last time at Sweeney and then left with the Beadle. She didn't know if she liked Sweeney letting her go.

"So why did you leave your job at the bakery?"

"Um…change of interest?"

Soon they got the Turpin's house and Hope was a little nervous. She didn't know what he wanted.

Hope sat uncomfortably in a chair as Turpin stood before her

"I have realized that the day is coming up." Turpin said after moments of silence.

"Did you call me here just to remind me? I know when it is."

"Not only that, but Johanna wanted to see you. She wouldn't stop asking so I have no choice to let her see you."

"You're so kind." Hope said sarcastically. Then Turpin led Hope to Johanna's room. When Johanna saw Hope she smiled; then Turpin left.

"Hope, I'm so glad you came. I missed you so."

"I missed you too Johanna. How have you been?"

"The same, but I have met someone."

"That's great. Who is he?"

"His name is Antony. I gave him the key to the house and he is going to come take me away when Turpin is gone."

"Please be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"We will. I promise." Hope smiled.

Soon Hope left. The visit wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, but she was now nervous to go back to Sweeney. Why did he let her go?

Hope walked into the shop and as soon as she closed the door Sweeney had Hope pinned to the wall.

"What is your relation to the judge?" He asked coldly.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Just answer the question."

Hope pushed Sweeney away. "I don't have to answer any question. What my relation to him is my own business."

"You will tell me."

"Or what? Are you going to kill me?" Hope knew by now that Sweeney wasn't going to kill her, but why she had no idea.

"No, but I'll make your life hell."

"My life already is hell."

There was silence between the two. It seemed like forever before Sweeney spoke.

"So how do you know him?"

Hope gave an irritated sigh. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Sweeney's look told Hope no. "Fine, he is my uncle, ok?"

"Uncle?"

"Well, more like uncle in law. He is my husband's uncle."

"Husband?"

"Is there an echo in here? Yes, husband."

For the rest of the day Sweeney was silent. Hope didn't mind, though some times she couldn't stand the silence and tried to make conversation. Of course Sweeney was never much of a talker.

It was finally time to go to bed. Hope didn't have much trouble falling asleep now. Even though she still had a fear that Sweeney might kill her she didn't let it get to her as much. If he killed her then it wouldn't be too tragic and no one would miss her.

~Dream~

Hope was in her room, crying. She had tried so hard, but she failed and she blamed herself.

"Mommy, will you be ok?" Someone asked.

Hope looked in the door way and saw her four year old daughter. Hope wiped her tears. "Yes, I'll be ok. Come here baby. Are you doing ok?"

"I miss daddy. When will he come home?"

"He…he won't be coming home. He is in a far place."

"Where is that place?"

"Well, its miles away from us. He is where there is no more pain. All he'll have now is happiness. He will be sitting on the clouds, watching over us."

"I want to visit him."

"One day you will, but not any time soon."

~End of Dream~

Hope woke up and looked around the room. She hated having these dreams. They felt so real to her and she didn't like it. She had lived them once and she didn't want to live them again.

The next day Hope realized that today was the day. She had to get away, but would Sweeney let her go?

Throughout half of the day Hope was trying to figure out what to say. She knew Sweeney was going to ask her where she was going, but Hope didn't want to tell him where she was going. She had to come up with a lie.

Hope was about to ask Sweeney if she could go, but at that moment a customer walked in. Hope had lost track of how many people Sweeney had killed and she knew this was wrong and she knew she should try and stop it.

Sweeney put the shaving cream on the man's face. He had that evil glint in his eye like he always gets when he would kill someone. Hope hated this.

"Please don't." Hope cried. She knew Sweeney would know what she meant. "Why does it have to be this way?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"I live here so it does concern me."

"Then pretend you don't."

"Did I come at a bad time?" The customer asked.

"Of course not." Sweeney started to shave the man.

Tears started to form in Hope's eyes. "I'll do whatever you want. I'll stop arguing. I'll stop talking. Just please don't do it."

The man was really confused on what they were talking about. Sweeney gave an angry glare.

"I can come back if you two need to settle something."

"No, we can settle it later." Sweeney said coldly. Then he started shaving the man's face. After a few minutes the man was shaven. He paid Sweeney and was on his way.

Hope couldn't believe that Sweeney did that. Why did he listen to Hope? He usually doesn't…actually he never does so why did he now?

"Thank you." Hope finally said after her shock.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do it out of kindness. I just didn't want you to cry."

Hope didn't question it. She was glad that Sweeney let the man live.

"Um Sweeney, I need to go somewhere today."

"Where?"

"I need to visit my daughter."

"Daughter?"

"There's that echo again. Yes, my daughter. I'll go with or without your permission. You can't keep a mother from her child."

Sweeney was silent for a moment. Hope was wondering what he was thinking. Would he say no and try to stop her? Well, if he did then Hope would fight him. She had to visit her daughter.

Finally Sweeney spoke, "Fine, you may see your daughter."

"Thank you." Hope then headed towards the door.

"But if you aren't back by tonight I will come looking for you."

"No need to worry, Mr. Todd. I will be back by tonight." Then Hope left.

Sweeney followed her downstairs and watched as she walked away.

"Where is she off too?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she came outside.

"To visit her daughter."

"I didn't know she had a daughter."

"Neither did I."

"You don't believe she really has a daughter, do you?"

"I think she's making it up. I'm going to follower her." Then Sweeney started walking in the direction Hope went.

Hope kept walking, but she had a feeling she was being watched. Every time she looked around she didn't see anyone so she shrugged it off.

After a few more minutes Hope finally got to her destination; a cemetery. She walked until she saw two gravestones side by side.

"Sorry it took me so long to visit." Hope said as she knelt down. "I've been tied up with things." Hope traced the names with her finger. On one gravestone it read: _Tristan Anderson. _On the other it read: _Faye Anderson._

Hope remembered the day her daughter died.

~Flashback~

"Please help me." Hope said panicked as she held three year old Faye in her arms. Faye had come down with pneumonia so Hope took her to the hospital.

"We've told you before that you need to pay." The lady said. "You still haven't paid from last time."

"This is an emergency. She could die."

"Do you have any money you can pay now?"

"You're not listening. Are you going to let a three year old die?"

The lady sighed. "Fine, I'll get a doctor."

"Thank you."

The doctor was too late. The pneumonia had spread too far and there was nothing the doctors could do to save her.

~End of Flashback~

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Hope said as a tear rolled down her face. Hope heard a twig snap so she turned her head and saw Sweeney; Hope quickly wiped her tears.

"I see you still don't trust me."

"You have never mentioned a daughter."

"I haven't mentioned a lot of things."

Sweeney walked up to Hope and looked at the names on the headstones. "Family?"

"Yes. My husband and daughter."

"How old was your daughter?"

"Three. She had pneumonia for a long time, but that doctors wouldn't do anything because I couldn't pay."

"Why didn't Turpin help you out?"

"He never liked me much and he doesn't care. He didn't even do anything when his nephew was murdered."

Hope wondered why Sweeney was asking these questions. He never wanted to know anything about Hope so why the change?

"Do you have any other family?"

"I did have Michael. He was like a brother to me." Hope stood up and looked at the graves.

"What happened to him?"

Hope looked at Sweeney with a sad expression. "You killed him."

Hope saw something she had never seen before and thought she would never see. Sweeney had sadness in his eyes. She thought he was always angry and could never be sad. Why his he looking sad now?

"Now that I have told you something will you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Why do you kill?"

The sadness quickly washed from Sweeney's eyes and was replaced by anger. "That is none of your concern." Then Sweeney started walking away. "We need to get back to the shop."

Hope sighed as she followed Sweeney.

Sweeney was quiet the rest of the day. Hope had much on her mind. She had seen that Sweeney did have soft spot. Even if he never shows it it's there buried down. Hope was now determined to make his soft spot resurface.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Hope kept thinking about that one moment when Sweeney showed sadness. That proves that he is human and not a demon, but why does he hide his emotions? Why does he kill? So many questions Hope had that are still unanswered.

Hope was in the bakery with Toby while Mrs. Lovett was up talking to Sweeney. Hope wondered what they were talking about.

"Hope, what do you do for Mr. Todd?" Toby asked.

"Whatever he asks me to. I just mostly clean." Hope decided that since she and Toby were alone she would find out if Toby was in on the killings. She couldn't come out and say it in case he isn't. Hope knows though that Toby would never hurt anyone. "What do you do for Mrs. Lovett? Do you help her make the pies?"

"No, she won't let me go in the bake house. I just help with the customers."

"Do you know what she puts in her pies?" Hope was sick at the thought and she knew the customers would be too if they knew what they were eating.

"I don't know, but whatever it is its good."  
Hope was relieved to find out that Toby wasn't part of this. She had a feeling he wasn't, but she had to make sure.

Just then Hope saw someone running up the stairs to Sweeney's shop. Hope was curious so she followed.

"I'll be right back, Toby." Then Hope went up to the shop.

Hope got in the shop right when Sweeney said, "Joanna?"

"Did something happen to Joanna?" Hope asked. She had known Joanna since she was a little girl since Tristan was Turpin's nephew.

The guy turned to Hope. "You know Joanna?"

"Yes, she's my friend. You must be Antony."

"I am."

"Joanna spoke much of you."

Sweeney looked at Hope.

"The judge locked Joanna in Fog's Asylum."

"What? That jerk. I'm gonna-"

"Wait." Sweeney said; Hope looked at him. "Where do you think wig maker's get their hair?" Hope and Antony looked at him confused. "Bedlam." Sweeney looked at Antony. "We shall set you up as a wig maker's apprentice. That will gain you access. Go now."

Antony nodded and then left.

Hope watched as Antony left and then looked at Sweeney. "Becoming a wig maker's apprentice could take months. Who knows what will happen to Joanna in that time. I can't sit around and wait. I'm going to do something."

Hope went to leave, but Sweeney went towards her and grabbed her arm.

"You can't do anything."

"Watch me."

Hope tried to get out of Sweeney's grip, but he was stronger then Hope.

"There isn't much you can do." Mrs. Lovett said.

"I can't let someone else I care about go. She's the only person I have left."

"You care about her." Sweeney said more to himself then to Hope. Sweeney's grip loosened. Hope took her arm and rubbed where Sweeney's grip had been.

"I think I'm going to check on Toby." Mrs. Lovett said. Then she left the room.

Sweeney went over to the window and looked out. Hope just looked at him, not sure what to do.

"You…you know Joanna?" Hope finally asked.

Sweeney was silent. Hope didn't know if he was going to answer and she didn't know if she should stay or if she should go. After a few more minutes of silence Hope decided to go down to the bakery. When Hope put her hand on the door knob Sweeney spoke.

"Yes, I knew her."

Hope looked at Sweeney. "How do you know her?"

"She's my daughter."

Hope was shocked. More questions started spinning her head. If he is Joanna's father then why is she staying with Turpin? Did he give her up? What happened to her mother?

"Um, she's your daughter?"

"Yes." Sweeney turned and looked at Hope. "Turpin took her and my wife from me."

Hope didn't know what to say. She was surprised Sweeney had a daughter, but even more surprised that he told her. It seems he is opening up a little.

"I was sent to prison on a false charge for fifteen years. When I finally came home I find out my wife is dead and Turpin has Joanna." Sweeney looked out the window again.

Hope was silent as she went through everything in her head. Suddenly she thought of something.

"So now you're out for revenge?"

"Yes."

"You are going to kill Turpin for ruining your life? What will that do?" Sweeney looked at Hope. "When you kill him will it take away the pain? Will it bring back your wife and daughter? Will it change the fact that it happened? No, it won't. Killing doesn't take the pain away and it doesn't change what happened. If anything it makes the pain grow. Killing him will just mean that he is dead and won't make anything better."

"You sound like you have experience with that."

"I suppose I do. I killed the people who murdered my husband. I sought them out and killed them. That didn't make my pain go away and it didn't bring back my husband. I now have to live with the guilt that I murdered people. I have to live with the pain of losing my husband and the pain of killing. Murder isn't the right way to go for revenge."

"Then what is?"

"Letting go. I know it hurts every time you see him. Turpin didn't do anything to the people that killed my husband. But you have to live with it. If you can't live with it then you should leave this place and start over. I would if I could."

"Why don't you?"

"I guess the only thing holding me back is Joanna. She's always sad and I know there is nothing I can do to help her, but when I visit her it cheers her up. I could never leave Joanna especially knowing she's unhappy."

Sweeney was silent once again. Then he turn back to the window as he said, "Leave me."

Hope sighed as she left the room and went down to the bakery.

Hope sat at the table next to Toby. She couldn't stop thinking about Joanna. Joanna is such a sweet girl and who knows what being in an asylum will do to her. Becoming a wig maker's apprentice could take months and Hope didn't know if she could wait that long. She had to do something. She didn't want to just sit around and feel helpless.

"Mrs. Lovett, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

Hope and Mrs. Lovett went in the other room so Toby couldn't hear.

"Mrs. Lovett, you trust me now right? Or at least a little bit?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, Mr. Todd doesn't want to be disturbed at the moment and there is nothing for me to do here so I wanted to go for a walk. If that's ok with you."

Mrs. Lovett looked at Hope for a minute as if she was trying to find the real reason Hope wanted to go out. After a minute she said, "All right. Just be back before night fall."

"I will. Thank you."

Hope started to leave the bakery when Toby stopped her.

"Hope, where are you going?"

"Just going for a walk."

"Can I come?"

"Maybe next time." Hope smiled and then left.

Hope walked and soon found herself in front of Turpin's house. She didn't know why she was doing this because she knew she couldn't do anything to help Joanna, but she had to try something.

Hope took a deep breath and then walked up to the door and knocked. The door was answered by Beadle Bamford.

"Ah Hope, what a pleasant surprise."

"I'm her to see Judge Turpin."

"Well, come right in. I'm sure he will be happy to see you."

Hope didn't like being in this house. It had too many bad memories.

The Beadle led Hope to Turpin; he was in his study.

"Hope, to what do I owe this visit?" Turpin said.

"Where's Joanna?"

"I sent her away. She did not like it here so until she changes her mind she is living else where."

"So you sent her to and asylum? You get her out of there."

"What makes you think I will let her out just because you say so?" Turpin took a step towards Hope. "If you aren't careful I can put you in there as well."

"You can't touch me."

Turpin took another step towards Hope and Hope stepped back.

"What makes you think I can't? I am stronger and more powerful then you. You are just a girl who was lost on the street. You can do nothing to hurt me, but I can do everything to hurt you." With every word Turpin moved closer to Hope and Hope kept moving back until she was against the wall.

"I've grown over the years if you haven't noticed."

"You may have grown, but you are still as pathetic and weak as the day I took you in."

Hope remembered that after her mother died she had no where to go and had little money. She was wondering the streets and stealing for food. One day she had stolen some money from Tristan and Tristan caught her. They started talking and Tristan took her home. After much convincing Turpin let Hope stay at the house.

Turpin didn't like Hope and he would always call her pathetic and weak. Hope figured he said that because she came from the street and had to steal from people.

"You know nothing about me now." Hope said. "You have no idea what I've been through and what I have done."

"No matter what you do you will still be an outcast from the streets."

Hope didn't want to be here any longer so she pushed Turpin away and left the house. She didn't know why she went there in the first place. She knew it wouldn't do anything. She just wasted time.

Hope walked back to the shop and when she got there she saw the beggar woman she talked to months ago.

"You live there, don't you?" She asked as she pointed to the shop.

"Yes."

"Be careful of the devil's wife." Hope remembered her saying that before. "You will need protection to keep you safe."

"Don't worry about me. I'm safe."

"Take this." She said, ignoring Hope's last comment. The woman gave Hope a heart shaped locket that said _Forever in my Heart. _

"I can't take this." Hope tried to give the locket back.

"Keep it." Then she walked off. Hope thought it was strange, but went back to the shop.

"Hope, you're back." Toby said with a smile.

"Yeah, did you miss me?"

"Sure did." Hope smiled.

"Mr. Todd hasn't been out all day." Mrs. Lovett said. "I went up to talk to him and he is still staring out the window. What were you two talking about before you came down here?"

"His past."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widen. "Um Toby dear, why don't you go get us some toffees?" Mrs. Lovett gave him some money and he was off. "So what did he say?"

"Just that Turpin sent him to prison on a false charge and when he came back his wife was dead and Turpin had Joanna."

"His name was Benjamin Barker before."

"What was his wife's name?"

"Lucy."

"That's a pretty name. Well, I think I'm going to check on Mr. Todd."

Hope went up to Sweeney's shop and opened the door. He was still staring out the window. Hope wondered how he could stay like that for almost all day.

"Um Mr. Todd, is it all right if I come back in?"

"Yes." Sweeney answered, not looking away from the window.

Hope walked in the room and shut the door behind her. Then she sat on her mattress. There was silence between them and Hope hated the silence. After moments of silence Sweeney finally spoke.

"Where did you go?"

"What?"

Sweeney looked at Hope. "I saw you leave. Where did you go?"

"Just for a walk. I had to clear my head and walking helps me do that."

"And you came back?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You had your chance t leave, but you didn't."

Hope realized what Sweeney was talking about. She did have her chance to leave so why didn't she take the opportunity?

"To be honest I don't know why I came back. I should because you murder your victims and Mrs. Lovett puts them in pies…which is gross. And who knows when you're going to kill me. Leaving didn't even cross my mind though."

Sweeney was silent. Some times Hope wished she could read minds so she knew what Sweeney was thinking about. Other times she wouldn't want to know what he is thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was the same as always. Sweeney was killing his customers and Hope was cleaning up. Neither of them spoke much. Sweeney never spoke, but Hope had a lot on her mind. She was still wondering why she came back. She had her chance to leave but she didn't. Why did she not take that chance to run?

"You're very quiet today." Sweeney said.

"Why do you care if I'm quiet or not?" Hope said as she cleaned blood from the floor. "Usually you want me to be quiet."

"I don't care. It's just an observation." Sweeney looked out the window.

Hope had noticed that Sweeney was acting kinder to her then when she first met him. She also noticed that his eyes were not filled with anger like before. Now they have softened. She wanted to ask him why he was being kind, but she thought that if she did then he would deny it and go back to being cold.

Once Hope was done cleaning the floor she went down stairs to dump the water out like she always did in the back of the shop so no one would see the bloody water. When she got down stairs she saw Turpin walk up.

"Hello Hope. You didn't think you could get away from me that easily, did you?"

"What do you think you will do? Drag me back to your house so you can beat me? Like I said before: you can't hurt me."

Turpin grabbed Hope's wrist. "What makes you think I can't? You have been nothing but a nuisance since my nephew brought you home. What he saw in you I'll never know."

"Need I remind you that you came here? I'm not bothering you now."

"Yes, but you may in the future. I might as well deal with you now s you don't ever bother me again."

Hope didn't know what to do. She could scream, but would anyone come to her aid? She could hit him with the bucket, but then the bloody water will spill and that will make Turpin curious. Just when Hope thought Turpin would drag her away she heard someone say, "What is going on here?" Hope looked behind her and saw Sweeney.

"This doesn't concern you, barber." Turpin said coldly.

"She is my assistant so I think this does concern me."

"We are just having a little chat." Turpin tightened his grip on Hope and made her wince.

"You should let go of her."

"And if I don't?"

Hope saw Sweeney reach for his razor. She thought he was going to kill Turpin right there. Instead he grabbed Turpin's arm; Hope saw rage in his eyes.

"Leave now before I make you."

Turpin glared at Sweeney and then released Hope. "Fine, but you will not always be around to protect her." Then he left.

Sweeney looked at Hope. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No need to thank me. Now dump that water out and hurry back up stairs." Then Sweeney went back up to his shop.

Hope went to the back of the shop and dumped the water out then went back up stairs. When she got up there she saw Mrs. Lovett; she was asking why Turpin was here. Sweeney said he didn't know why. When he saw Hope he asked, "Why was he here?"

"I guess to prove that he could hurt me." Sweeney gave her a confused look; Hope sighed. "I went to…his house yesterday. I wanted to know why he sent Joanna to an asylum. Then he went on about how he could hurt me and I said he couldn't. So the only reason I can think of as to why he came here was to prove to me that he could hurt me."

"He won't hurt you, Hope." Sweeney said. "Not while I'm around."

Hope just stared at Sweeney. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Finally Sweeney asked what she was staring at.

"It's just that you never called me by my name before. I'm just surprised is all."

Mrs. Lovett looked at Sweeney and then Hope. Hope glanced at Mrs. Lovett and saw a strange look in her eye, but she didn't know what it was. What was she planning?

"Hope, will you be a dear and check on Toby?" Mrs. Lovett said. "I need to talk to Mr. T for a moment."

Hope nodded and went to check on Toby; he as sitting on that table eating a pie. Hope was still disgusted by it, but she didn't let it show.

"Hi Toby." Hope said as she sat down.

"Hello Hope. Would you like some pie?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"So what are Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett talking about?"

"I don't know." Hope was curious on what they were talking about. Maybe they were talking about if she could be trusted since she knew Turpin. Hope shook her head. Why should she care if they trusted her or not? She didn't care…or did she?

Soon Mrs. Lovett came back in the shop and said that Mr. Todd wanted Hope. Hope walked up the stairs, wondering what Sweeney wanted.

She opened the door and saw Sweeney looking out the window like he did so often. "You wanted to see me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you went to see him?" Sweeney asked, not looking from the window.

"I thought you would get mad."

Sweeney looked at Hope. "Why would you care if I got mad? You haven't before."

Hope couldn't answer because she didn't know herself. "I don't know why I care…but I do." She mumbled the last part to herself.

Sweeney looked out the window again and didn't say anything else.

The day went on like any other day, but by the night Sweeney was acting like he was trying to keep something from Hope. It was like he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself before he did.

The next morning Hope was up before Sweeney was. She looked over at his bed and saw him still sleeping. Hope thought that was strange.

"Mr. Todd, it's time to get up." Hope said as she went over to him.

"I will be up in a minute." He mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Are you all right. You aren't acting like yourself."

"I'm fine, now go away."

Sweeney looked pale so Hope put her hand on his forehead. "You have a fever."

"I am not sick. I never get sick."

"It's probably those pies you eat. Who knows what kind of diseases these people have. I'll be back."

Hope left to get a bowl of cool water and a wash rag. She soon came back and put the rag in the water and then on Sweeney's head.

"This should help your fever. You don't have a cough, do you?"

"Have you heard me cough?"

"That doesn't mean anything. You still could, you know? Were you starting to feel sick yesterday?"

"Maybe."

Hope took that as a yes. That would explain why Sweeney was acting the way he was. He was starting to feel ill, but he wouldn't let Hope know that.

"Why are you doing this?" Sweeney asked as he finally opened his eyes to look at Hope.

"Unlike you I care about people even people who are murderers like you as strange as that sounds."

Hope put a sign out saying that the barber was closed for the day. She didn't know why she was taking care of Sweeney. She could just live him here and she could go. He probably couldn't make it far since he is sick.

After awhile Mrs. Lovett came up to the room. "What's going on? I haven't had any supplies for my pies."

"Mr. Todd is ill." Hope looked at her. "I didn't think he should be working. That would only prolong his illness."

"Mr. T, are you all right to work?"

Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett for a moment. Then he said, "Hope may be right. If I rest I will be feeling better tomorrow."

Mrs. Lovett looked at Hope and Hope saw that same strange look Mrs. Lovett had yesterday. What was she planning? Hope knew she was planning something, but what could it be?

"I understand. You health is more important." Then she left.

"At least with you being sick I have learned something about you."

"And what is that?"

"You're human." Hope smiled.

Hope spent the day taking care of Sweeney though she still couldn't understand why. He murders people and Hope is helping him get better so he can kill again.

Hope stood by the window and looked at like Sweeney had so often done. Of course Hope wasn't thinking about revenge and killing people. She had quite the opposite thoughts. She couldn't understand what was going on with her. She was beginning to have feelings for Sweeney, but why would she have feelings for him? He does nothing but kill people.

Hope looked over at Sweeney who was sleeping on the bed then stared back out the window. She felt stupid. How could she fall for a monster like him? She hit herself in the head.

"Why did you do that?"

Hope jumped at the sound of Sweeney's voice. She thought he was asleep. "Um…I just…never mind why I did."

Sweeney just looked at her with confusion.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better then I did this morning."

Hope smiled. "That's good. I'm sure you'll feel like yourself tomorrow." Hope's smile faded.

"Why are you frowning?"

"Because the thought of you killing makes me sad." Hope looked out the window. "You're killing innocent people and for what? You want to kill Turpin, but what will that accomplish? Nothing. It won't change the past."

Sweeney put his hands on Hope's shoulders and made her face him. He then wiped the tears that had formed in Hope's eyes.

"I don't want to make you sad."

Sweeney did something that Hope never thought he would do and it took her completely by surprise. He kissed her. Hope was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. She thought that it was the fever and he didn't know what he was doing.

Hope pulled away.

"Um…Mr. Todd, I think we should get you to bed."

"Only if you come with me."

Now she knew it was the fever.

Hope led Sweeney to the bed. "You have a fever and don't know what you are saying. You should rest and tomorrow you will feel better."

Sweeney sat on the bed and grabbed Hope's hand.

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I want you to lay with me."

Before Hope knew what was happening, Sweeney pulled her down and she was lying on top of him. Her face turned bright red.

"Um…Mr. Todd…I don't think…we shouldn't…you don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do."

Sweeney started kissing Hope's neck and even though she knew it was wrong it felt good and she didn't want him to stop. Of course common sense was stronger then her feelings right now.

"Mr. Todd, we really shouldn't do this. Technically you're my boss and I really don't want anything to do with a murderer."

Sweeney looked at Hope. "You know you want me. I can see it in your eyes. I can see how you long for me."

Sweeney continued kissing Hope and she was starting to panic.

"Um…Mr. Todd, what about your wife Lucy?"

"Lucy is dead. And it's like you said: why live in the past?"

Sweeney rolled Hope over so now he was on top. He kissed her neck as he caressed her leg. His hand was going higher and when he reached her underwear Hope pushed Sweeney off of her and jumped out of the bed.

"This isn't right. We shouldn't do this."

Sweeney smirked as he walked to her.

"Don't fight what you want."

He started untying her dress. Hope couldn't believe what was happening. She knew this was wrong. He is a murderer…but for some reason this felt right. She had strong feelings for him and she couldn't understand why.

Sweeney had finished untying her dress and slipped it off of her. Hope was still in shock and couldn't get herself to move.

Sweeney was caressing her body. Hope tried to fight her feelings, but her body was saying go for it so against her common sense she gave in.

Hope wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

"I knew you couldn't resist."

Sweeney pushed Hope onto the bed and undressed himself. Then he laid on top of her as he kissed all down her body. After a few minutes Hope rolled Sweeney over so she was on top of him and returned the favor.

Even though Hope knew this was wrong she couldn't help herself. She was attracted to him which made no sense to her.

That night felt like a dream. Hope wasn't denying that she had wanted to do this with Sweeney before, but now that it was actually happening it felt strange.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Hope woke up and at first she thought last night was just a dream. She got out of bed and noticed she was in Sweeney's bed and she was naked so it must not have been a dream. Hope got dressed then went downstairs. When Hope got downstairs she saw only Toby sitting at the table.

"Where are Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett?" Hope asked.

"They are in the other room talking."

Hope wondered what they were talking about. She was hoping that Sweeney wasn't telling Mrs. Lovett about last night. That would be embarrassing. Then again Sweeney didn't seem like the person to talk about his sex life.

When Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett entered the room Sweeney looked angry and Mrs. Lovett looked a little irritated. Sweeney then went upstairs without even glancing at Hope. Mrs. Lovett then went down to the bake house without looking at Hope or Toby.

"I wonder what's with them." Toby wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Then Hope headed upstairs.

Hope got up to the shop just in time to see Sweeney kill someone. She didn't have any reaction to that since she has witnessed it so many times.

"You have a job to do." Sweeney said as he cleaned his razor.

Hope decided that it was better to talk to him after she cleaned. Besides that way it will give her more time to get her thoughts together.

After she was done she looked at Sweeney who was staring out the window like always. Hope took a deep breath.

"Um, Mr. Todd, about last night-"

"What about last night?" He asked without turning around.

"Well, why did you…did it mean…I just don't understand."

Hope knew what she wanted to say, but for some reason she couldn't get out a single sentence.

"Last night was nothing. I was delirious with fever."

"Did you…did you tell Mrs. Lovett?"

"Of course I didn't."

"Then why did she look irritated?"

Sweeney turned and glared at Hope. "That is not your concern. Just mind your own business." Then he stared out the window again.

The rest of the day went by with Sweeney ignoring Hope. Hope tried talking to him about last night, but Sweeney would not talk about. He just said he didn't know what he was doing because of the fever. Eventually Hope gave up trying to talk to him.

Hope tried to forget last night. She knew it meant nothing to Sweeney so she should just act like it never happened. Though that was easier said then done. Hope tried thinking about different things, but her mind kept wondering back to the previous night. One time Hope hit her head to see if that would make her forget. Unfortunately it didn't and Sweeney gave Hope a puzzled look. He asked what her problem was, but Hope said it was nothing.

That night Hope dreamt of nothing except Sweeney and what happened between them. She woke in the middle of the night and didn't go back to sleep. She didn't want to have more dreams about him. She stood up, went outside and sat on the stairs.

Hope took out the locket from her pocket. She still wondered why the beggar woman gave it to her. Of course she was a little crazy so maybe she didn't know what she was doing. Hope opened the locket and saw a picture of a woman and a baby. Hope assumed the woman in the picture was the beggar lady.

_I wonder what happened to her and her child. _Hope wondered.

Hope stayed outside just thinking about things. She didn't realize what time it was until she saw the sun coming up. Hope sighed as she stood up and put the locket back in her pocket. Then she walked back into the room.

"Where were you?" Sweeney asked coldly.

"I was just sitting on the stairs."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't sleep, all right?" Hope snapped.

"You're in a grouchy mood."

"Well, you're always in a grouchy mood. And why does it matter what kind of mood I'm in? It's not like you care."

Sweeney said nothing. He just turned and looked out the window like he always did. Hope gave an irritated sigh then walked outside, slamming the door as she did.

She went down the pie shop. Toby was sitting at the table and Mrs. Lovett was making pie crusts.

"Good morning, Hope." Toby smiled.

"Morning, Toby."

"What's Mr. T doing?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Being his usually self. I can't stand being in the same room with him any more."

"Did you two get in a fight?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hope, may I speak with you for a moment." Mrs. Lovett said as she finished what she was doing.

"Uh sure." Then she and Hope went into the other room to talk.

"I was talking to Mr. T about this yesterday. I think that you should start working down here with me."

"Down here? As in helping you with the pies?" Hope asked disgusted.

"Yes. I don't think he should be having you clean up his mess. And I think you get bored up there with him. He is always staring out that window and doesn't make conversation. Down here you will always have someone to talk to."

Hope wondered why Mrs. Lovett wanted her down here all of a sudden. She knew that Mrs. Lovett liked Sweeney so maybe she was getting jealous. Maybe Mrs. Lovett wants to keep an eye on Hope. Hope wasn't going to do anything. It wasn't like she was going to have…ok, she already did, but she wasn't going to do it again.

"Well, that's nice of you to offer, but I think Mr. Todd needs my help more."

"Why more? You just clean after him and that can't be very fun."

She was right there, but Hope didn't want to stay down here with her. As strange as it may be Mrs. Lovett scared Hope more then Sweeney. There was just something about her that wasn't right and Mrs. Lovett always has this strange look in her eye like she is planning something.

"I don't mind. Besides I find it disgusting to be putting people into pies and I would probably throw up so I think I'm safer up with Mr. Todd."

"You think you're safe up there with a murderer?"

"I'd better be with a murderer then a crazy woman with an obsession." Mrs. Lovett looked like Hope had just offended her.

"Obsession?"

"You don't think that I haven't noticed the way you look at him? You think that I'm that stupid that I don't know what you're doing? You just want me out of the way of Sweeney so you can have him for yourself. I got news for you. He would never want you."

"And you think he will want you?"

"I know he doesn't want me and I don't want him."

Hope rushed out of the shop and went outside and sat on the stairs. She hated being here every day, but she had no where else to go and she wasn't going to leave without Joanna. Everything was just so messed up right now.

"Girl, get up here now."

Hope looked up and saw Sweeney. She sighed as she walked up stairs and into his shop.

For the rest of the day Hope remained quiet as she cleaned up after Sweeney. She was having a war in her mind. She wanted to talk to Sweeney about what happened, but then again she didn't because she knew he wasn't going to talk about it. Hope couldn't just forget it like it never happened. Apparently Sweeney had no problem forgetting it.

That night when Sweeney closed shop Hope decided to talk to him. She couldn't let something like this just go.

"We need to talk."

About what?" Sweeney asked as he cleaned his razor.

"You know about what. You can't just do that and then expect me to just forget about it."

"I told you I was delirious with the fever."

"I think that's just an excuse. You can't avoid this forever."

Sweeney looked at her. "You should just let it go."

"Why? You don't always have to be a cold murderer. Why can't you just let people in and forget about the past? Nothing is going to change what happened."

"But it will make me feel better."

"Then what are you going to do once you kill Turpin? It's not like you can go back to a normal life."

"I can try for a normal life."

"And how are you going to do that? It will be hard to have any kind of life in prison."

Sweeney glared at Hope. "You won't do anything."

"Try and stop me. I don't want to be a part of this any more."

Hope went to go out the door, but Sweeney grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him.

"You aren't going anywhere. You are going to stay here with me."

"Why would I stay with you? It's not like you care."

Sweeney pinned Hope against the wall. "But I do care."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it."

"Then let me start over." Sweeney kissed Hope as he caressed her face.

Hope was enjoying it, but then she came to her senses and pushed Sweeney away.

"We aren't going there again. You denied we did anything and now you are kissing me? You're confusing me. What do you want?"

"I want you."

"If that's true then don't deny what happened between us." Hope looked down. "I can't bare to have another heartbreak."

Sweeney put his finger under her chin to make her look at him. "You are the first person I have cared for since…since Lucy. I have forgotten how to show my emotions, but I do care for you. I won't deny what I want or what we do."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Sweeney led Hope to his bed and they laid down together. Hope still didn't understand why she was falling for him, but Sweeney has proved he has a good side. Now if Hope can only bring that side out more and stop him from killing.


	9. Chapter 9

**I forgot to mention in the last part that Hope is 26. I'm not sure how old Sweeney is, but he'll be in his thirties.**

The next day Sweeney got rid of the mattress Hope ha been sleeping on. He decided that she could share the bed with him which shocked Hope. Mrs. Lovett asked what was going on and Sweeney replied that he wasn't any of her business. Mrs. Lovett looked at Hope and Hope got the feeling that Mrs. Lovett was planning something so she would have to keep an eye on her.

Later that day a customer came in and Hope looked out the window. She hated seeing people murdered, but it still puzzled her as to why she hasn't said anything.

"Hope, would you step outside for a moment?"

Hope looked at Sweeney with confusion. Why did he want her to go outside? She just nodded and decided to ask him when he was done with this customer.

Hope didn't know how long she was standing outside; she was so caught up in her thoughts. She was snapped out of them when Sweeney opened the door and told her she could come back in.

When Hope walked in the room she saw that he had already killed the customer and cleaned up the mess.

"You didn't want me in the room?"

"I didn't think you should see it."

"You decide _now _that I shouldn't see you killing people?"

"I won't make you watch any more. You were so innocent when you came here." Sweeney said more to himself then to Hope.

"Well, I'm not so innocent any more."

Sweeney was about to reply, but before he could the door opened and Toby walked in.

"Ms. Hope, Mrs. Lovett needs your help with something."

"What is it?"

"She didn't say."

"All right tell you I'll be right down."

Toby nodded then went back downstairs.

"I wonder what she wants. I'll be right back." Hope went downstairs trying to figure out what Mrs. Lovett was planning. Hope knew she didn't need help with anything so what could she possibly want?

"Where's Mrs. Lovett?"

"She's down in the bake house."

Hope looked down the stairs that led to the bake house. She had never been in there and she knew she didn't want to go."

"Maybe I should wait until she comes back up. I don't want to disturb her."

"She said it was urgent and that she really needs your help down there."

"All right." Hope took a deep breath and then walked down the stairs. She was dreading what she would see.

When she got in the bake house she saw Mrs. Lovett grinding what Hope guess was the customers. She turned her head, but it was the wrong direction. In the corner she saw human bones. She thought she was going to be sick.

""I'd thought you would be able to handle this since you watch Mr. T kill the customers."

Hope looked at Mrs. Lovett. "That is completely different then see you grind them up. So what did you need me for?"

"I want you to stay away from Mr. T." She said with a dangerous look her in eye.

"How can I stay away from him when I sleep in the same room and I help him with his work?"

"From what I understand you sleep in the same bed now. Tell me; have you one anything with him?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

Mrs. Lovett waved a knife in Hope's face. Hope didn't even see that she had a knife.

"You will stay away from him. If not then I will make your life hell."

"My life already is hell. You couldn't possibly make it any worse."

"We'll see about that."

Hope didn't like being in the room with Mrs. Lovett any longer so she ran out of the room. She ignored Toby when he asked what was wrong and went straight up to Sweeney's shop. She slammed the door louder then she intended and that made Sweeney look at her.

"What's your problem?"

"Mrs. Lovett just threatened me." Hope said like it was no big deal.

"She did what? Why?"

"She wants me to stay away from you. I think she's jealous."

"She'll just have to deal with it. I don't want her."

"Then you might want to tell her that."

"What did she do?"

Hope looked at Sweeney with a puzzled look. "What did who do?"

"You said she threatened you. What did she do?"

"Just waved a knife in my face. She didn't hurt me."

"That's good that she didn't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

The day went on an every time a customer came in Sweeney would make Hope go outside so she didn't have to see him murder. Hope still couldn't understand why he was making her stay outside now. She's already seen him kill many times before and would never be able to get those images out of her head.

When night came she was a little nervous. Now she would be sleeping with Sweeney in the same bed. She knew he wasn't going to kill her, but she still felt a little uneasy.

"You've slept in my bed before with me." Sweeney said when he saw Hope's reluctance.

"Yeah, but that's when you were sick and had a fever and I didn't think you would remember the next day."

"So you were taking advantage of me?"

"What? No, of course not. I just…well I…"

Sweeney smirked as he pulled Hope onto the bed with him.

"Just relax."

"Easy for you to say. You aren't laying next to a murderer."

Hope braced herself for Sweeney's wrath, but it never came. She heard him chuckle and pulled her closer to him.

"You don't have to worry about being murdered. I'll protect you from any danger including myself."

Hope felt a little better, but she still felt somewhat nervous. She couldn't deny that she was happy even if the person who made her happy was twisted.

**Sorry this one is a little short, but I couldn't think of much to write. The next one will be longer I promise. And thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. It means a lot. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry it has been too long since I updated. I had major writers block and I actually forgot about the story. But I am back and ready to write once more. Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

The next few days Hope was beginning to see a change in Sweeney. He wasn't getting as angry as he once was and there were a few times he let people live. There was one day when he only killed two people. Hope was hoping that maybe someday he would stop killing all together.

Hope wasn't the only one who noticed a change. Mrs. Lovett saw it as well and Hope knew she didn't like it. Not only was Mrs. Lovett jealous of Hope's relationship with Sweeney, but she was also losing business. Without people to put in her pies they were back to the disgusting pies she once made.

Right now Sweeney was looking out the window like he always did; that had not changed. Hope was leaning against the wall as she watched him. She wanted to go over there, wrap her arms around him so he would forget all his worried, but something held her back. There was a little part of her that was still afraid of Sweeney. He could still turn into that murderous monster she met months ago. She didn't want to cuddle up to him then have a razor against her neck.

"Hope, I have an idea." Sweeney said as he looked at her. "Why don't we go out?"

"Out where?"

"Just out for a walk. I don't feel like staying inside today."

Hope walked up to Sweeney and put her hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Sweeney asked.

"I'm checking to see if you're sick. You usually don't want to go out."

"Well, today is different."

"What's different?"

"I'm not in the mood to kill."

Hope was surprised by what she was hearing. She always hoped that she would hear it, but now that she had it surprised her. She never thought Sweeney would want to just go for a walk or even leave the room.

Hope thought back to what might have changed him. What was with his change of mind? He was quite different then the man she had fist met; the man that had threatened to kill her and nearly slit her throat. He didn't seem to want to stop his murderous rampage any time soon so what had changed?

Suddenly Hope realized why he seemed like a different person. It was so simply she couldn't believe she didn't think of it before. It was because of her. Sweeney had started changing when they were becoming close. She smiled to herself as she thought about her influence on him.

The two of them soon headed out and when Mrs. Lovett saw them leaving she wanted to know where they were going. Sweeney said that they were just going for a walk and that they would be back later. Hope knew that Mrs. Lovett didn't like that. She could feel the glare she was receiving as she and Sweeney walked away.

It had been such a long time that Hope had been out and it felt good. It did feel strange being out with Sweeney though especially since their arms were linked. Last time they were out wasn't very pleasant, but that was all in the past…at least she hoped it was.

The two of them walked around town and occasionally went into a shop. Neither of them bought anything, it was just nice to look around. Hope felt so secluded in Sweeney's room so it was nice to look at different things for a change.

After awhile of walking around they went to get some lunch. The food they ate was much better then what they ate back home. When they finished their lunch they ordered dessert. Hope had ordered a piece of chocolate cake while Sweeney just ordered a small piece of apple pie.

"I'm surprised you aren't sick of pies." Hope said. "I know I am even though I don't eat them."

"I don't eat the either."

"It still makes me sick to think about."

Hope took a bite of her cake and it brought back memories. She did miss working in a bakery and baking cakes and other desserts. It was the only thing she had been good at and now she can't even do that. If she had the money she would buy her own place and start her own bakery, but she knew that was impossible.

Hope looked up at Sweeney who was staring at her. "What?"

"You were thinking about something. What is it?"

Hope sighed. "Just thinking about my job before I met you."

"You said you hated your job."

"I hated my boss, but I loved what did when I got the chance. I love to bake and I miss it. I hope to do it again someday."

"What was your favorite thing to bake?"

Hope smiled. "Chocolate cake."

Sweeney said nothing more after that.

When the two of them got back Mrs. Lovett wasted no time in coming up and demanding why they weren't back earlier. She wanted to know why it took them so long to go for a walk. Sweeney said that it was none of her business as to what he and Hope did. Mrs. Lovett then stormed out of the room.

For the next few days Sweeney was up to something. He didn't spend much time in the shop and every time Hope asked what he was doing he would say it was a surprise which confused her. Since when does Sweeney think up surprises?

Mrs. Lovett wanted to know the same thing. She was losing business and wanted more people for her pie, but Sweeney refused. Mrs. Lovett knew why Sweeney was going soft. It was because of Hope. She decided that Hope had to go one way or another.

Hope was sitting on the bed as she looked at the picture of Lucy and Joanna. She missed Joanna very much and wished there were a way she could save her. She felt guilty that she hadn't done anything in a while, though she knew there wasn't anything she could do. She was hoping that Antony was having good luck in getting her out.

Sweeney walked into the room, snapping Hope out of her thoughts. "Hope, come with me."

"What is it?"

"Just come with me."

Hope was very curious about what Sweeney had planned. She was even more curious when he led her downstairs. She looked around and saw that Mrs. Lovett and Toby were gone. On the counter she saw boxes, bowls, mixers and other things.

She looked at Sweeney with confusion. "What's all this?"

"I have been getting things together that you need to bake your cake. It took Mrs. Lovett some convincing, but I finally got her to tell me what I needed and she said you could use the stove. She and Toby went for a picnic or something."

Hope was stunned. She never expected Sweeney to do such a thing. She didn't know what to think of it at first. Once the shock wore off she turned to Sweeney who was…smiling?

"You're smiling." Hope said, shocked once again.

"You have that affect on me."

Hope kissed him. "Thank you."

As Hope started making her cake, Sweeney sat down as he watched her work. He did wonder why he was being so nice. Well, he knew he did care for her, but there was something more that he didn't understand.

When he first met her he couldn't care less what happened to her. There were many times when he was close to killing her, but something stopped him from doing it. As they spent time together he just couldn't kill her like the others so he stopped threatening her.

Then a few weeks ago something in him changed. He wanted to be there for Hope and protect her. He would do anything for her and that confused him. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. Last time he felt this way was with Lucy.

Suddenly Sweeney realized why he had an urge to protect Hope. He knew why he wanted her to be happy. He knew why he had changed. It was because of Hope. He was falling for her.

"What are you thinking about?" Hope asked, snapping Sweeney out of his thoughts.

"Nothing."

Hope just shrugged. She knew that Sweeney would tell her when he wanted to. She wasn't going to press him.

After awhile the cake was done. Hope let it cool then she started decorating it. It felt good to be baking again. She didn't realize just how much she missed it until she was actually baking. It was nice of Sweeney to do this for her. She knew there was still good in him somewhere and she finally found it.

When Hope was done she cut a piece for her and Sweeney. She watched Sweeney as he took his fork, cut a piece of the cake and put it in his mouth. She waited to see what he thought.

Sweeney smiled at her. "It's delicious."

"You really think so?"

"I wouldn't have said it if it weren't. You have better skills then Mrs. Lovett."

Hope smiled back. "Thank you."

When Mrs. Lovett came back she didn't look happy. She looked at Hope and Hope moved closer to Sweeney. Sweeney wrapped his arm around her as he glared at Mrs. Lovett; that seemed to make her madder.

Hope was going to be on alert from now on. Mrs. Lovett had threatened her once before and who knows what else she'll do. She might actually try to kill Hope. She also decided to stop taking food or drinks from Mrs. Lovett for fear of what may be in it.


End file.
